Aren't We Family?
by Winter-Nights16
Summary: Kamui hated the look of hate in Leon's eyes as they stood on opposite sides of the battlefield. She absolutely hated it. {Cover image doesn't belong to me.}
1. A Sister No Longer

**A/N: To be honest, I don't know as much about Leon as I do about Takumi, but that doesn't mean I love him any less. What can I say? I just absolutely adore the little brothers in Fire Emblem Fates. Don't get me wrong, I love the other siblings too. I just have a special soft spot for the younger brothers. I apologize in advance for an OOC stuff.**

 **Once again, I'll use the Japanese names, but this will be written from the Birthright path. There will be two parts for this. The first chapter will be through Kamui's POV and the second chapter will be through Leon's POV. The dialogue is similar though not from the game because I'm too lazy to write it down word for word. Potential spoilers… maybe? I'm not really sure… But this is supposed to take place during Chapter 18 in the game, so you have been warned!**

Kamui felt her heart twist painfully at her brother's hostile gaze. There was so much hatred in his eyes, so much darkness. Was this the same little boy she had called her brother for so many years? How could one decision change him to such a cold, apathetic person?

Kamui didn't doubt the decision she made, but she couldn't stop the wave of guilt that washed over her as she met Leon's gaze with a helpless stare. She had betrayed him. She wasn't so naïve that she didn't understand the reasoning behind his hostility. Kamui had betrayed him by leaving the family that had raised her. She betrayed him by joining their worst enemies. Every time he saw her, it was probably like getting stabbed in the back again and again.

But as she looked deeper into his eyes, Kamui could see a hidden pain locked away in his heart. What was it? What was burdening him? If only they weren't in the middle of a battle. Then she could ask him what was wrong and comfort him like she used to. But no, they were forced to become enemies. Her choices made it so she could only see the Nohrian half of her family on opposite sides of the battlefield. And she _hated_ it.

The faceless around her shifted restlessly, waiting for the command to attack as her own army readied their weapons. They squinted through the darkness, trying to adjust to the unusual area, but Kamui was only focused on the young man who sat on his horse a few yards away from her. The tome in his hand was open and she could feel the surge of magic around her. He was always so good at magic.

"Leon!" Kamui cried out.

"Hello, _sister_ ," he greeted coldly, spitting out her name with hate. "It's time we settle this. I've even gone through the the trouble of trapping you in a graveyard. It's fitting, isn't it? It shows how _dead_ you are to me."

The princess's face fell, clearly showing the hurt, uncertainty, and hesitance that she felt. "You… you don't really mean that, do you?"

"Of course I do. I've _always_ hated you. You were always the favorite, so now I'm glad that I finally have a chance to get rid of you."

Kamui's hands clenched into fists and she lowered her gaze to the ground. In a terribly quiet voice, she repeated, "Do you really mean that?"

Leon's cold laugh echoed through the graveyard. "I do, for you're no longer my sister."

And with that, the battle began.


	2. Precious Little Brother

**A/N: Does the title sound familiar? I wasn't sure what I was going to name this part of the story, but I wanted it to be a parallel to my fanfic for Takumi, so I was glad when the title was inadvertently provided by the dialogue at the end of Chapter 18 when Corrin and Leo were talking. I apologize in advance for any OOC stuff.**

 **Once again, I'll be using Japanese names. It's still written from the Birthright path but it's through Leon's POV now. The dialogue is similar though not from the game since I'm too lazy to write it down word for word. Potential spoilers… maybe? Still not too sure…**

He hated it. He wasn't quite certain what it was he was hating, but he hated it with a burning passion. Why was life so unfair? There _had_ to be something to blame… or someone.

It was all _her_ fault. Kamui. She left him. She left her family and now everything was a mess. His family was being torn apart, Nohr was falling to ruins, and she was to blame. There was a heartrending pain that wouldn't leave him alone as the battle continued on around him. An apathetic expression stayed on his face as he watched his former sister fight her way to him. She looked so determined, but at the same time, so upset. Did he cause that? Leon stubbornly shook his head to clear his thoughts, pushing away any guilt.

Her wellbeing didn't matter to him anymore. She was just an enemy. _Just an enemy_. An enemy of the worst kind: a traitor. But… if she was just a traitor, then why couldn't he look at her without a painful clench of worry in his chest. Why couldn't he look at her with the hate he desperately wanted to show and feel?

The battle was over before he knew it. Kamui had made her way to him and beaten him while the rest of her army took out the monsters and his retainers. Now, Leon stood before his disowned sister, doing his best to direct a cold stare in her direction. But it was so difficult.

"Well? You won," he stated before letting a dry smile slip onto his face. "But I know you won't kill me."

"Leon," she whispered, her knuckles turning white as her grip on Yato tightened. "We didn't have to fight like this."

"We did," he retorted. "It was your decision that made it this way."

Kamui's expression suddenly turned into a fierce glare and he took a step back in surprise. "Don't you see?" she yelled. "It's King Garon who's evil! He's the one who instigated this war and he's the one who caused the death of so many innocents!"

Angered by her words, Leon stepped closer with a scowl of his own. "How dare you talk of my father like that! He took you in, raised you as his own, accepted you into our family, and this is how you repay him!"

"Well what else was I supposed to do?" she screamed. Cyrus, who stood beside her, put a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down. After a moment, she let out a heavy sigh, her next words barely above a whisper. "He killed my father when I was just a child. He killed my mother when I was finally reunited with her. What else was I supposed to do? Would you rather I let him tear other families apart?"

These words allowed reality to slap Leon in the face. Hard. They were in the middle of a war. There were two sides of the story, and he could only see one of them. Meanwhile, his sister saw on the other. However, it didn't matter who was on which side, because everyone was affected either way. Leon wasn't the only one suffering, but he didn't realize it until then. What did Kamui see from her side of the war? Maybe it was traumatizing and maybe it was just as terrible as what the Nohrians were experiencing. Maybe that's why she left them. But even knowing this, he couldn't help but wonder…

"What about _our_ family? It was torn apart when you left and it's still falling apart," he whispered.

"Leon," she gasped. Hesitantly, she took a step toward him. He did his best not to flinch back and stand his ground, but he was pretty sure there was still a grimace on his face. What was she going to do?

To his surprise, she suddenly lunged forward and enveloped him in a hug. Leon stood frozen and tense for a moment before slowly relaxing, wrapping his arms around her as well. To his amusement, he pridefully noticed how he was taller than her despite being the younger sibling.

"Leon," Kamui repeated in a voice barely above a whisper. "I'm so sorry. I… I never wanted to hurt you or the others. I just… I wanted all the fighting to stop. I thought that by fighting with the Hoshidans I could overthrow King Garon and make it so everyone could live happily together. But I was foolish. I should have known that my actions would cause you pain."

He closed his eyes as he felt her grip around him tighten. "No, it's okay. I was being selfish and naïve as well. I couldn't get past the fact that you sided with the Hoshidans. I should have known that you meant well."

Kamui stepped back with a hopeful smile. "So… you don't hate me?"

He chuckled lightly, a bit of guilt flashing through his eyes. "No, I don't hate you. I guess… I've just been jealous. You really were the favorite. Everyone in the family doted on you more than me and I would be scolded if I ever made you unhappy. Your… decision made me want to take out all of my anger from over the years on you. But truthfully, I still care for you."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize that was how you felt."

"It's fine," he reassured her.

A mischievous smile suddenly pulled at Kamui's lips and she ruffled Leon's hair playfully. "But hey, you don't have to feel that way anymore, 'cause I'll always see you as my precious little brother!"

Despite his annoyance at her actions, he laughed along with her. Maybe there was hope for the future after all.


End file.
